


"The Yipper Caper"

by DragonRose35



Series: The Adventures of Lucky and Ace [1]
Category: Pound Puppies (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal characters - Freeform, Episode Tag: The Yipper Caper, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Aka - The First Time Lucky Actually Meets Ace





	"The Yipper Caper"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a completely judge free zone please~
> 
> First off, yes. This is a short ficlet based from the cartoon series called Pound Puppies. But don't be mistaken- it's the 2010 Pound Puppies, not the 1986 series.
> 
> Now, I used to think that I was the only person in the entire world- who watched Pound Puppies- that shipped Lucky and Ace. I know this for certain, now, that I am not. So, to contribute to this wonderful fandom and to all the fans out there that are like me, I wrote this.
> 
> These will be short ficlets based from each and every Pound Puppy episode that will follow Lucky and Ace.
> 
> Enjoy~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

Lucky sighed softly as he walked along the sidewalk, the stars shining over head. The day he had was not really unlike any other- he was a Pound Puppy, after all. It was his job to find the perfect person for every pup. It wasn’t the first time he got like this after, either. He was a human-less dog- an old, human-less dog. Granted, not that much older than any other dog, but still.

He just wanted a home, like Cookie did- she had her perfect humans, after all.

It was more than that, though.

He wanted someone he could call his own- human… or otherwise.

Sure, there was Cookie, and well, he did have a minor puppy crush on her for a little while, but it was clear they weren’t a match. Didn’t even have to ask Strudel to know that one.

Still, Cookie was his best friend- his right hand dog. He’d be lost without her.

Lucky’s steps faltered as he suddenly heard a loud, panicked meow and a threatened hiss and a sharp, dangerous growl, and his ears perked up in alarm as he snapped his head up, eyes wide. Scrambling towards the noise, Lucky barked loudly as he came upon the alleyway where a large doberman was advancing on a cat hidden in the shadows of the alley. “Hey!” he shouted, growling lowly and catching the attention of the other dog. “What are you doing!?”  
“Beat it _mutt_ , can’t you see I’m on the _hunt_?” the doberman snarled viciously and Lucky didn’t very well like the tone of that growl.

“Not on my watch!” he snarled right back, hackles raised as he launched himself at the doberman, ignoring the warning hiss from the cat. The doberman threw him off of his back, and Lucky barked in distress as he hit the stone of the wall beside him. He got back up though, and tackled the dog, biting at his neck and scratching at his hind legs.

The fight was brutal, but it was Lucky who emerged the victor, as the doberman snarled, before running away with his tail between his legs.

Breathing hard and aching all over, Lucky huffed out a heavy sigh before turning so he could address the cat. “Are you alright?” he asked, ears straight up, alert as he listened for anything else that would try and pick a fight with either him or the cat.

“I didn’t need your  _ help _ …!” the cat spit out, coming out of the shadows, looking as haggard as Lucky felt. And he was…  _ beautiful _ . His fur roughed up, but soft looking- and though, yes, he looked like a cat version of Lucky himself, that hardly seemed to matter to the dog. For he saw more differences than he could count and he loved them all.

“Regardless of if you did or not… I wasn’t going to let that brute get his teeth into an innocent animal- cat or not.” Lucky said with a smile and the cat scoffed, shaking his fur before hissing as he stepped on an injured paw and the dog frowned. “He hurt you…”

“I’m fine,” the cat muttered and Lucky sighed before shaking his head.

“Let me help…” he pleaded softly and the cat paused, turning to look at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“Never had a dog beg before…” he said, slowly, and Lucky chuckled.

“You’re hurt… I can’t very well let you go on your way, knowing I’d never see you again, and not help… now can I?” he said, trying to convince the cat to let him see his paw.

Snorting softly, the cat in question rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t deny the curiosity swelling up inside of him, “A hero and a gentleman?” the cat said, clearly mocking the dog, but that didn’t matter to Lucky. “Alright, fine,” the cat reluctantly agreed and Lucky perked up, “but this doesn’t mean I owe you anything, got it dog?”

“It’s Lucky,” Lucky said in answer with a goofy little smile, and as he turned away, he missed the smile on the cat’s own muzzle. “Now, let’s get that paw looked at, alright?”


End file.
